


[Moodboard] Benton x Ray Canadian Retirement

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Category: due South
Genre: Canadian Retirement, Canadian Shack, Diefenbaker's Puppies, Fanart, M/M, Mood Board, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Due South: Benton Fraser x Ray Kowalski Retire to a Canadian Cabin
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	[Moodboard] Benton x Ray Canadian Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/626379289553698816/due-south-benton-fraser-x-ray-kowalski-retire-to)}


End file.
